Dorwell
Dorwell is the new state capital of Indiana in the alternate universe presented in the TACITUS saga. In the normal timeline, the state capital of Indiana is Indianapolis. However, in the alternate timeline, Indianapolis loses its status as the capital city of Indiana, with Dorwell becoming the new capital city at the end of the Second West Roman Civil War. History Founding and early history Dorwell was founded as a settlement, but during the American Civil War, it became a supply depot for the Union Army. After the Civil War, Dorwell grew as a hub for tourists. However, this golden age wouldn't last, as the 21st century ushered in new challenges for the town and the local state government. Second West Roman Civil War During the Second West Roman Civil War, heavy fighting occurred in Dorwell. The combat was heaviest in the suburban areas, with the metropolitan areas cordoned off by government loyalists. These barricades set up by the government loyalists were soon breached and the fighting spilled into the Metropolitan area of Dorwell. Eventually, the rebels succeeded in capturing the city from the loyalists and Dorwell Homicides Dorwell became the site for the Dorwell Homicides, a series of murders committed by a serial killer known as the Cyber Murderer, a psychotic man who would harass and/or torment his victims by stalking them on social media before killing them. The killings continued for about six months, first beginning in the early years of 2018. They finally came to a stop when the Cyber Murderer was eliminated thanks to the efforts of tourist Rex R. Gaddis and some friends of his. Districts Suburban District This is a very urban area, featuring shopping districts, and many restaurants. There is also a gas station here. During the Second West Roman Civil War, this area was heavily hit by riots and the most war-torn, as engagements between anti-government guerillas and government loyalists were fiercest. There are also very nice houses, and covered bridges. One of the houses contained a golf course, used as a vehicular base for anti-government guerilla vehicles during the Second West Roman Civil War. Near a toll booth leading onto an intersection is a tollbooth, which was used by the anti-government guerillas as a supply depot during the Second West Roman Civil War. A plaza was in the main square of the city near a highway, which was a forward operating base for anti-government rebels during the war. The suburban district recovered rather quickly after the war ended. The suburban district was also the area where the Dorwell Homicides began. Metropolitan District The Metropolitan District, also known as "Downtown Dorwell", was a massive financial and tourist hub for the state. It also contains many of the city's most important industries: manufacturing; shipping; finance; fine arts, and commercial seaport. It is also home to many different corporations and private companies. During the Second West Roman Civil War, the guerillas captured the Metropolian District after months of heavy fighting. After the war was won, a ceremony was held inside the Metropolian District, in which the new government recognized Dorwell as the new capital city of Indiana, instead of Indianapolis. The Dorwell Homicides, which started in the Suburban District, eventually spread to the Metropolitan District as the Cyber Murderer became emboldened with his attacks (due to getting away with at least fifteen homicides in the Suburban DIstrict) and began to target residents living in the Metropolitan area of Dorwell. It was also the location where the Campus Crusader Underdogs 2018-2019 Winter Conference was held. Notable landmarks *Olive Citadel Hotel-Located in Upper Luggin and Holt South, Dorwell *Sanctuary Hotel-Located in South Steek, Dorwell *Saint August's Shopping Center-A shopping mall located in Upper Luggin Notable residents TBA Notable areas in Dorwell Olive Citadel Hotel.jpg|Olive Citadel Hotel Sanctuary Hotel.jpg|The Sanctuary Hotel Gog Corner.jpg|Gog Corner, a neighborhood in Dorwell Whag Wood.jpg|Holt South, a neighborhood in Dorwell South Steek.jpg|South Steek, a neighborhood in Dorwell Trivia *The metropolitan area of Dorwell was inspired by Gotham City from the DC Universe. Gallery Dorwell, Indiana.png|Downtown Dorwell The military enters.png|The New Roman Military delivering reinforcements to government loyalist soldiers during the Second West Roman Civil War Suburban Dorwell.png|Suburban Dorwell during the Second West Roman Civil War Category:Locations